


Liquid Courage

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harmione, Harmony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: They say drunken words are sober thoughts, so when Hermione finds Harry drunk, she decides to take advantage of his state. Little does she know that he’s about to drop the biggest bombshell of her life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Liquid Courage

"Have I ever told you just how much I appreciate you, Booker?"

Hermione smiled softly, pushing down a giggle at the sight of Harry Potter, her best friend (and man who she very much _loved_ with all her heart) trying to be drunkenly sentimental while laying upside-down, halfway off the couch. She herself had a glass of wine in her hand, but Harry had decided he wanted to get utterly bricked _now_. Several shots of Firewhiskey later, she found him like this, giggling away before he looked towards her.

The pure adoration in his eyes made her heart flutter wildly. 

"You have," she started out, "many times, in fact. But do go on." She smirked as she said that, and Harry merely gave her a near-blinding smile. She sat down next to his form, and took another sip. "I'd love to hear _just_ what you think of me."

Harry slowly flipped himself right-side up, before laying his head down on Hermione's lap, snuggling his head deep into her thighs. His hair tickled her skin, and sent lightning up and down her spine. "I'm glad you were there for me when we went to Godric's Hollow."

"Okay, you never mentioned that," she exclaimed. The thought of her being the only one he ever took to meet his parents made her feel... _feelings_.

"I honestly don't t-think I could've- _hic_ \- could've brought anyone else. You're the only person I would ever want to bring." She felt tears prick at her eyes, and she looked down into his eyes to see them soften. "I'm glad it was you, who stayed. Ron leaving hurt me, but you?" He looked into the fireplace, his eyes getting glassy. "You leaving would've destroyed me..." She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and his voice was muffled by her stomach. "I need you like I need air, Hermione. Please don't ever leave me."

"W-what if you find someone else? You'll have your own family, and you won't need me anymore." Her voice shook, and she could feel the lump in her throat grow in size. But all Harry did was turn his head, his eyes shining.

"What makes you think you aren't family?" She went dead silent, and drunk Harry took that as a sign to continue. "You're everything I could ever want in a partner. You're funny, smart, caring, and fucking _sexy_ in my hoodie." He grinned slightly, and continued forward. "You're loyal to a fault, protective as all hell, and god, I don't think that I'd rather grow old with anyone else." His hand rose to lay onto her cheek and he whispered out his final words. "I'd follow you through the gates of hell, and I know you'd get me out."

She couldn't take it anymore.

She collapsed into his arms, kissing his alcohol-stained lips with pure abandon. His mouth tasted like cinnamon and chocolate, and it felt like his natural scent of broomstick polish and parchment paper was going to encompass her entire being. She felt her soul shine with happiness, and she felt his lips grow into a grin. She pulled away, her chest heaving and them both panting. His eyes were filled with wonder, and he almost looked amazed. 

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, you stupid drunken man." Her mouth kept growing into a smile, and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "Please don't let me be dreaming." Harry shot up slightly, reaching out his empty hand.

" _Accio pen!_ " A sharpie pen flew into his hand, and he grabbed one of her hands, scribbling down a quick note onto her palm. She pulled it back, and almost began crying all over again.

All that was written on her hand was a simple note, in Harry's signature chicken scratch: **_Remember, I love you - Harry._**

"There! Now you'll never forget." He smiled, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down onto the couch. Their faces were inches apart, and their noses were touching. "Hi."

She felt like a teenager all over again, and her voice came out in a gentle whisper. "Hi."

"Stay with me?" She laid her head onto his chest, and shut her eyes.

"Till the end of time, and even after that."

"I love you."

"I love you too.”


End file.
